Content feeds can be generated at a central location and distributed to a variety of locations. For example, a television channel can be distributed from a content provider to a number of local broadcasters. The content feeds can include advertisements inserted by advertisers or broadcasters to promote a product or provide additional information on a matter to a group of viewers. Traditionally, advertisers and providers relied on fixed content feeds (e.g., content that was fixed at the time of broadcasting) to promote products or provide information to all viewers. To target viewers, advertisers or broadcasters could select when the fixed content was advertised based on an audience analysis and ratings provider, such as The Nielsen Company.